Even if we die I will never let go of you ch3
by Mrs.LeeHongki
Summary: A story with some parts based on true stories.Main characters 2PM,Wooyoung and Nichkhun.and some other kpop groups.Nichkhun and wooyoung had bad past lives and one of them still goes through it all. ne day the 2 meet,and so many even will happen.


To get fatser updates go to .net/fanfic/2PMwooyoung/

Title: Holding Onto A Tread  
rated: G or maybe pg (violence)  
character:2PM  
Main characters: Wooyoung, Nickhun.  
Chapter 1/?: Wooyoungs story  
Summery: This story I have written is a true story, no lies at all the only fictional parts are the writing in black, everything in red is true if its not red then its everything in the parenthesis(), but its not true about Wooyoung and Nickhun its a true story of 2 poeple. they have been torchered and raped in there life, 1 is still being bullied. There memories just never go away, and their pain never goes away. i dont know how to summarize this but this is all true.  
after chapter 1 and 2 the rest will be fictional only some parts true

All Layout and Poster credits go yo : .nr/

_-_-_-~

**Chapter 3**

**the Worst Vacation**

I, Jang Wooyoung will not not let pain get to me easily anymore. I had joined Martial Arts classes to learn how to fight, to get stronger. I practice everyday for 4 hours, i go to the gym every weekend for 2 hours, I did anything that i thought would make me stronger.

"Hey Wooyoung lets go to Water Falls, for vacation, it will be fun." Asked Junho, I nodded. We packed food and cloths, and everything we would need, and took off. As i was sitting in the passengers seat I smiled at the thought of being away from those 4 guys. Relaxed that i wont be beaten up, and my best friend Junho doesn't have to see what happens to me everyday at school.

We arrived at the fall's and rented a room at the Hotel. I was excited so i got into my swimming shorts and put on a short sleeved shirt, Junho did the same, I packed in a small bag towels and Junho packed a basket full of snacks and drinks. "Hey Junho, last one down to get to the falls has to take off his shirt!"  
"alright!" Junho yelled.  
We raced down to the falls i was ahead of him by a few steps but Junho got in front of me, I ran faster, but Junho was still ahead of me. Junho Won.

"Haha! alright Wooyoung you have to follow the rules, take off your shirt!" He yelled loudly, but a little too loud some of the girls around us heard him and looked at us then I got nervous, and remembered 'oh no, i can't let Junho see my bruises and scars, what should I do,'  
"Come on take of your shirt," Junho said smiling, then I said "No!" and stuck my tongue out, "Fine I'll take it off for you!" Said Junho, "Not if you can't catch me!" So i started running.

Wooyoung found a big rock to hide behind, he leaned his back on the rock and sat down and then tears rolled down his eyes lightly. "haha! I found you!" yelled Junho, Wooyoung was surprised and quickly wiped away his tears.  
Junho grabbed Wooyoung's shirt, but Wooyoung kept struggling but Junho was still succesfull and stripping of Wooyoung's shirt. Wooyoung quickly grabbed his shirt from Junho's hands and used it to cover his chest. Junho stood still, and grabbed Wooyoung's arms away from his Chest.  
"Wha-Why do you have so many bruises and scars? What happened to you?" Junho asked.  
Wooyoung started tearing a little "I-" he was cut off,  
"Well what do you know, Wooyoungie is here too, oh? whats going on here? is he your boy friend~? HAHAHAAA!" Jungi and his 3 friends luaghed. 'why are they here?' Wooyoung thought to himself, he was scared, he was shaking. 'Please dont do anything to Junho' he thought to himself. Wooyoung was so scared that he was shaking uncontrolably, and tears fell from his eyes. "Who are you guys to speak to Wooyoung hyung like this?!" Junho yelled, "Wooyoung didn't tell you about us? how disappointing, tell him who we are Wooyoung," Said Jungi, but Wooyoung did not respond, "how pitifull, how can he not talk about us to his boy friend, I guess we are gonna have to punish him guys, heheh, Dongho, Ok-Cheol you hold back his boy friend, "HE'S NOT MY BOY FRIEND!!!" Yelled Wooyoung as he cried 'Oh god please dont let Junho get hurt' "aww little Wooyoung is tryin to protect his boy friend," Said Jungi.

Jungi and Minho closed in on me, Jungi punched me, I was scared, 'No Wooyoung you cant be scared you learned how to fight to become stronger, if I want to become stronger then I must fight' i thought to my self, I yelled and punched Jungi in the face. I continued to punch and use every technique i learned, but I was still weak, The grabbed me and tossed me onto the rock, and Beat me up brutally and through rocks at me. 'What was the use of taking those stupid classes if im still gonna be weak?' I asked my self, 'ugh whats the use of fighting back, this is just probably my destiny, my fate' I thought as i just laid there being beat up, I stopped crying, not caring anymore, becuase no matter what I do I will still be weak, I will still be bullied, this is my life, and im tired of it, there is one and only one way to stop all this.

The 4 men finally let go of Junho and left, Junho was crying, Wooyoung laid there unconscious. Junho grabbed Wooyoung and carried him on his back, as he was walking back to the hotel room he cried, "Wooyoung hyung, wake up, why couldnt you tell me that these guys have been bullying you? WHY!?!" he sighed.


End file.
